Magnus Sterlingshire
Magnus Sterlingshire is the victor of The 26th Hunger Games at the age of 18. He was the oldest living victor from District 2 at the time of the Second Rebellion. Sources: Fanshungergames and 66th Hunger Games wiki Pre-Games During this time, he volunteers for a tribute he didn't know, so he can be in the Games. Their escort is Invidia Gionni. When in the Justice Building, he talks to his parents, who are supportive of his choice. When the go to the train, they meet their mentors, which are Baron Overwhill and Zenobia Rivendell. Zenobia mainly mentors his district partner, while Magnus is mentored by Barón. During this time, they get advice and skills on how to survive like how to make a fire, how to find water, etc. Also, they watch a couple of Hunger Games, including, Honorius's Games, and even Baròn's. Later, during the tribute parade, he and his district partner have greek inspired outfits. This is also the time where he meets the other careers and makes an alliance with them. The next day, they do training, in which Magnus uses his variety of skills in combat and gets a score of 10. During his interview, he acts like a very confident and strong person, (which is what he is). He also sees that his careers are also doing a great job during their interviews. The 26th Hunger Games On Day 1, he finds out that the arena is an Asian Steppe. When the gong rings, he and the Careers get to the cornucopia first. During this time, he kills the District 3 male, the District 10 female, and the District 8 female. A great number of 13 people die during the bloodbath, and Districts 6, 10, and 3 had no chances of winning at this point in time. He and the Careers make a camp at the cornucopia so they can get supplies easily. When they're about to go to sleep, they hear someone take supplies from the cornucopia. During this time, he lets his Career ally do the honors on killing the girl from 9, meaning that District 9 had no chances of winning at this point too. On Day 2, with not many tributes left, they hear some cannons fire, making them wake up. They only find out that night that it was the District 5 female. This is the only exciting thing that happens that day. On Day 6, the Careers spot 2 tributes fighting in the distance. They see a girl get slaughtered, and a boy win the fight. They are about to kill him, with the boy throws his dagger into the District 4 female's stomach, who was one of their allies. This greatly upsets her district partner, and the District 1 female shoots an arrow at the boy's head, killing him. The deaths that day were reveled to be the District 7 female, the District 4 female, and the District 8 male. On Day 7, another tribute tries to raid the Careers' supplies while their back is turned. As expected, the plan didn't go so well, with her getting killed by Magnus's district partner. Only her face appears in the sky that night. On Day 8, the remaining careers wake up, they find the District 4 male killed himself since he was not able to deal with the loss of his beloved district partner, making Magnus think that they could've had a relationship back at District 4. Only his death portrait appears in the sky that night. On Day 9, the District 1 female runs across the District 11 male and she shoots him with an arrow killing him. This means that all of the non-careers are dead, including 2 careers. This scares Magnus since he doesn't want to fight his friends. However, he will have to. On Day 10, he sees that the District 1 female is about to sneak up on Magnus's district partner in her sleep, but stops her and kills her with a sickle. This wakes his district partner up, and he explains what happened. After that, he's forced to fight the District 1 male, who fights both Magnus and his district partner. The male kills Magnus's district partner, and Magnus slits the boys throat, killing him, crowning Magnus the victor that year. Post Games After being traumatized by being in the arena, he later goes to the Capitol to meet Corlana Snow and the mentors that year. The mentors were: * Terra Kinnimonth (District 1) * Zenobia Rivendell and Baron Overwhill (District 2) * Fawn Odinshoot and Honorius Pertshire (District 3) * Mags Flanagan (District 4) * Gliese Duglad (District 5) * Ivo Lockhearst (District 6) * Jago Potshore (District 7) * Woof Casino and Savera Inchcape (District 8) * Mizar Aldjoy (District 9) * None (District 10 hadn't won yet) * Wolfmark Redpath (District 11) * Rummage Lorman (District 12) After meeting them, he has his last interview with Gaius Flickerman, thus far ending the story. The 27th Hunger Games During this time, he mentored both tributes from his district. He looks through the highlights of the reaping and sees the tribute for the first time, "Then, she picks the female tributes. The female is a girl, maybe 15 or 16, named Kate O'Neil. Nobody volunteers for her, which honestly took me off guard. Next, there's a volunteer male tribute named Jackson De'Sonell. He looks very fit. After the reaping, I go on a train and wait for the tributes who are in the justice building. I take a look on the tv for the other districts for their reaping. From 1, there's a boy very similar to Flint. It might be his brother, who is 15 years old. Flint told me he had a younger sibling. '' ''Then, there's a girl who volunteers as well. The female who was actually called wanted to be in the Games, so they get in a little bit into a fight. 3 Peacekeepers have to restrain them, and the volunteer gets to go on stage to be the tributes. I take a look to see the other tributes. From 5, there's a geeky pair who look similar. Maybe they're twins. It would make sense since the boy volunteered after his sister got picked. From 7, there's another volunteer, a girl, who is surprisingly buff. There's a crapton of volunteers this year. From 10, there's another volunteer, a girl once more, who hugs her friend or sibling. I can't really tell who she volunteered for. From 12, there are 2 scrawny looking kids I have no hope will win." -Magnus talking about the 27th Hunger Games After this, he mentors both tributes with the best of his ability, telling them how to survive in the wilderness, covering topics like how to make a fire, keep warmth, getting food, etc. Later, the tributes attend the tribute parade. Magnus doesn't go and watches it on TV instead, "Then the anthem plays and the tributes come out. The tributes from District 1 are wearing velvet and some cashmere fabric too. My district is wearing a roman inspired outfit. Not quite what I expected. District 3's tributes really outshine them all, since they have lots of highlighted yellow on their outfits, obviously showing them on how they're from the district that uses lots of electricity and other devices. '' ''District 4 has some Greek-inspired outfits, with tridents in their hands. The District 5 tributes have headpieces looking like circular solar panels. The District 6 tributes are dressed like mechanics, with splotches of paint on them. District 7's tributes have white and brown outfits. District 8's tributes have beautiful outfits, with precise detail. I know this since I can soon in on the TV if needed. District 9's tributes are dressed like sowers. District 10's tributes are dressed like some stupid butchers. District 11's tributes look like they dressed as cotton pickers, but I could be wrong. And the District 12 tributes are dressed like coal miners, as usual." After this, his tributes attend the training schedule and get high scores with their private sessions. Later, on the interviews, he sees what the tributes have to say, ""Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to out first tribute tonight, Clarisse Donald from District 1!" Gaius Flickerman says. A girl, about my height, walks up to the stage with a huge smile ending from cheek to cheek. It looks a bit creepy, to be honest. "So, Clarisse, how do you feel about being in the Games. After all, you did volunteer." "Well, I feel very confident and exited that I'll win the Games. I really want to bring pride to my district and bathe myself in riches. Its been my dream!" She exclaims. The crowd applauds. I can tell that Gaius likes that answer. "Second question," he says, "On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your tribute outfit costume?" Gaius says. "An eleven!" the girl exclaims. The crowd applauds again. I find her ridiculous but I can tell that she's only acting like that so she can get sponsors. Nice move, since everybody buying her act. Gaius laughs from her answer. After a bit, the timer goes off, and she is sent off, so that her district partner can be sent to the stage. I'm eager to see this guy. "Now, let's give a round of applause for the male tribute from District 1, Cliff Jones! says Gaius. The guy walks on the stage in a way that makes him look like a douchebag. "Now, Cliff," Gaius says, "I know your brother was in these Games last year, correct?" "That's correct," Cliff says, "And I want to be in the Games to show Panem that my family is physiologically and mentally fit for the Games, and we can win them. I wanna kill that Magnus guy right now," I bet the crowd will love how brutal he is. I can understand why he hates me, Next up, is Kate, one of my tributes. She talks about being very fascinated in the Games and all of this other crap. This will not get her sponsors. She's being very boring to the crowd. Not something people would expect to see from a career district. Whatever. That's okay, we still have another tribute left. When he's introduced, he acts very brutal. He gets it. He really knows how to get sponsors. Gaius really likes it, and so does the crowd. I see some of the Gamemakers in the crowd and they start to smile. That'll get him sponsors for sure. I don't pay attention to really anyone else except for the other Careers from District 4. The boy acts really funny, and Gaius is on the floor laughing. The girl acts very nicely but also hints that she could be very lethal in a fight. Gaius likes that a lot." After this, he sends his tributes to the Games. Both get a good amount of kills, but eventually, they are killed by non-career tributes. This angers him so much that he doesn't even bother to watch the rest of the Games. He just wanted his tributes to win. 46th Games He was the mentor for Brutus Gunn during his Games. Mockingjay During the meeting with the victors and leaders in District 2, he was seen there. Since he voted no on rebellion, he as brutally murdered by the rebels in his own home in Victors Village. During this time, when District 13 was breaking in the Capitol to retrieve the fellow victors, his name was seen on a pillar with his other fellow Victors. Trivia * Magnus is a late Latin name meaning "great". It was borne by a 7th-century saint who was a missionary in Germany. It became popular in Scandinavia after the time of the 11th-century Norwegian king Magnus I, who was said to have been named after Charlemagne, or Carolus Magnus in Latin (however there was also a Norse name Magni). Category:Victors